Super Tyler Bros
by M el Lunatico
Summary: Cuando Harold y Sam inventaron una maquina para unir el mundo virtual con el real, los primeros invitados a la demostración quedaron atrapados en un mundo de tuberías y tortugas gigantes. Aunque es mas un crossover que una historia normal no me importa jajaja. Tuve que resubirlo por un error en la estructura.


**Aclaración: No me Pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que obviamente tome "prestado" para escribir la historia, así que no me demanden jaja.**

Super Tyler Bros.

-Estas seguro, que esta es la dirección Lindsay?- pregunto Tyler a su novia, siendo esta la tercer casa del vecindario por el que pasaban.

-Claro que si Tyler- contesto la optimista rubia- estoy segura de que la casa de Harry era el número treinta y tres de la calle Cedro…o era la trecientos tres de la calle cerdo?

-Lindsay, es Harold no Harry, y no creo que haya una calle cerdo.

-¿Por qué, no? Son bonitos cuando son chicos, además siempre se están dando baños de lodo eso siempre hace bien a la piel.

Tyler no pudo responderle al razonamiento de su novia, por un lado tenia razón sobre los cerdos, además estaba enfocado en buscar la casa de Harold McGrady, que venían buscando desde hace unas horas.

Resulta que el pelirrojo les había mandado mails a varios de los concursantes, entre el Cody, y uno de los nuevos concursantes, habían logrado crear una maquina de realidad virtual. Si bien esto no intereso en un principio a Tyler este cambio de parecer cuando le dijeron de la gran cantidad de juegos de deportes, y ante la idea de ver a algunos de los viejo amigos Lindsay también se prendió a ir a verlos.

Cuando por fin dieron con el numero 33 de la calle Cedro, antes de que tocaran el timbre de la puerta esta se abrió de inmediato, y fueron recibidos por una figura alta de pelo negro y ojos verdes que ya conocían bastante bien.

-¡Trent!- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Qué pasa, viejo?- dijo el músico a Tyler, y luego a la novia del deportista- ¿Cómo estas Lindsay?

-Ohh yo bien, vinimos por el mensaje de Hamton

-Harold- corrigieron los dos a la rubia

-Viejo ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?- pregunto Tyler

-Un rato nada mas, teníamos que practicar un poco- dijo suspirando un poco-pero entre esa cosa que están haciendo en le sótano, que Justin se fue a hacer la manicura y un facial, y que Sierra parece que entro a casa de Cody a tomar "prestadas" varias de sus cosas para hacerle un monumento, a lo que Cody salio volando a recuperarlas, no muy bien.

¡Vaya! y yo que pensaba que Cody había logrado aclarar las cosas con ella jaja- dijo Tyler.

-Quien sabe- dijo Trent- Bueno, entremos por el sótano, hay demasiadas cosas por aquí y poco espacio en la casa de Harold

-Oye, un segundo ¿como sabias que veníamos?- pregunto Lindsay- Abriste la puerta antes de que tocáramos.

-Esa es muy buena pregunta, Linds- le dijo su novio

La rubia sonrío e hizo una leve risa- gracias Tyler.

-Verán, es que, bueno Harold se a puesto un poco obsesivo últimamente con las maquinas, sobretodo desde que se hizo amigo de Sam, del grupo que Chris empezó a torturar después de nosotros, así que solo miren a la señal de las calles.

La pareja volteo y vieron una especie de globo de vidrio opaco sobre la señal, era algo muy parecido a una bola de boliche chica, por eso no le habían prestado mucha atención.

-Increíble, es un cartel de calles y lámpara de calle combinado- dijo Lindsay

Trent se golpeo la frente, Tyler intento explicarle.

-Lindsay, es una cámara de video, como las de los confesionarios.

-¿Y donde esta el camarógrafo?- le contesto su novia.

-Esta en el sótano, Lindsay, vamos de una vez a verlo.

-Si así le preguntare como es que puede estar en dos lugares a la vez- dijo Lindsay.

Trent cerró la puerta delantera de la casa, y los tres cruzaron la cerca de la casa, en el patio trasero había una entrada directa hacia el sótano en el cual varios cables negros salían de el, uno de ellos directamente hacia la calle, pero se hundía en la cerca y desaparecía de la vista, otros entraban directo en la casa, y unos se conectaban con una especie de panel solar en medio del patio.

-Guau, que cama solar gigante tiene Harrison en su casa.

-Es Harold, Lindsay- la corrigió Tyler.

-¿Por qué la cama solar se llama Harold Lindsay?- le pregunto la rubia, a lo que su novio y el músico decidieron simplemente quedarse callados para no seguir enroscándose en el tema.

Una vez entrando en el cuarto subterráneo, vieron que era bastante amplio, si bien habían cosas de uso diario como una lavadora y una secaropa, un calentador para la casa en los días de invierno, eso no era para nada lo primero que Tyler y Lindsay vieron. Una enorme maquina de metal ocupaba buena parte del cuarto, formaba una especie de arco circular, y varios de los cables de afuera se unían a ella y a una computadora colocada al lado, frente a ella estaba Harold McGrady trabajando sin cesar, y del otro lado del arco un tipo corpulento de anteojos pequeños y pelo rizado jugaba con una consola de juegos o eso parecía.

-¡Harold!- dijo Tyler- tanto tiempo sin vernos amigo.

El pelirrojo alto se levanto de su asiento y fue directo con su viejo compañeros.

-Tyler, Lindsay muchas gracias por venir a ver mi nuevo experimento.

-Por nada, pero creí que íbamos a jugar videojuegos.

-En efecto Tyler, aquí mi compañero Sam ¡oye salúdalos!- a lo que el otro tipo se quedo jugando sin ni siquiera inmutarse por lo que dijo Harold.

-¿Esta el bien?- pregunto Lindsay

-Si, no se preocupen, queda en ese estado después de 16 horas de juego consecutivas, se le va a pasar cuando tenga que ir al baño o se haga un apagón, lo que ocurra primero.

-Bien Harold, Tyler ya esta aquí- dijo Trent- podemos probar esa cosa y terminar con esto de una vez, en serio viejo, Justin y Cody seguro vuelven en una hora, y en verdad tenemos que practicar un poco con los instrumentos.

Trent, mi querido compañero de banda ¿No lo ves?- dijo Harold- vamos a hacer un gran avance en la tecnología con esto que estamos haciendo aquí, podríamos hacer los conciertos desde aquí solo entrando en el Arco Digital que, Cody, Sam, y yo, creamos, con un poco del dinero recaudado por los Hermanos Drama, así que dame un oportunidad para probarlo bien viejo.

-Tienes razón viejo- dijo Trent- Solo apresúrense, además estaba un poco molesto de que llevas 3 días sin bañarte y este lugar empieza a apestar, diría lo mismo de Sam pero no tengo idea cuando fue la última vez que tomo una ducha.

-Hace, como una semana- contesto Harold- y mejor lo sacamos del trance, su novia dijo que vendría a buscarlo en dos horas y creo que podría ponerse fea la cosa sino se lo entregamos.

-¿Muy bien entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer, viejo?- pregunto Tyler- Estoy listo para todo, 100m en carrera, salto en alto, lanzamiento de martillo, lanzamiento de jabalina, tu solo muéstrame y yo lo hago.

-Bien si me siguen por aquí- dijo Harold, que se volvió a sentar tras la computadora- verán el Arco Digital, patente pendiente, puede transportar cosas de la realidad al mundo virtual, es algo muy parecido a un scanner, al principio lo hacíamos con cosas inanimadas pero nos pareció aburrido, así que hicimos unos ajustes para poder usarlo con personas, ahí es donde entras tu Tyler, probaremos un juego de deportes de los juegos olímpicos.

-¿Y por que, no lo prueba Sam? Harold- dijo Trent- uno diría que disfrutaría más el de una experiencia así.

-Veras, es que Sam, ahí donde esta también cumple un rol crucial, Trent- le contesto- yo aquí tengo que manejar la energía que consume, y estabilizar el arco, Sam desde su pantalla puede vigilar lo que pase dentro del arco.

-Ok, no te entendí nada viejo- dijo Tyler- solo déjame empezar de una vez.

-Un momento más viejo. Dijo Harold- dame unos segundos y…

Antes de que terminara la frase el arco empezó a emitir un fuerte haz de luz similar a un umbral de una casa iluminada en un alrededor muy oscuro, la luz los encegueció en un primer momento hasta que se atenúo un poco.

¡Esta funcionando, realmente funciona!- exclamo con alegría Harold- ahora Tyler, entra al portal.

-¡Estas seguro? parece peligroso- dijo Tyler

-Solo hazlo- contesto Harold- no teman, pueden acercarse.

-Es muy bonito, Hamlet- dijo Lindsay

-Harold- la corrigieron Tyler y Trent

Tyler, Trent, y Lindsay se acercaron al portal que ahora emitía una luz mas azul eléctrico, Tyler trago algo de saliva antes de dar un paso hacia delante, y en ese mismo instante ocurrió todo.

Pareció que hubo un ligero tambaleo en la sala, con un terremoto en miniatura, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el portal se torno rojo sangre y un enorme brazo de reptil emergió portal, golpeando a Tyler haciéndolo caer, y tomando a Lindsay por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- dijo Harold totalmente asombrado

-Pero que rayo…-la enorme garra la tiro hacia el portal- ¡Auxilio, Tyler!

Si bien el deportista quedo mareado, apenas se dio cuenta tomo a su novia por las manos y empezó a forcejear con la garra monstruosa en el mismo umbral del arco, a lo que se sumo Trent a ayudarlo tomando a Tyler por la cintura y ambos empezaron a tirar.

-¡Haz algo Harold!- grito Trent

-No puedo, no puedo apagarlo- le contesto el nerd que estaba hecho un ataque de nervios- algo esta interfiriendo con la energía del arco.

Trent, Tyler y la enorme garra forcejearon por Lindsay por unos instantes mas, hasta que pareció que la garra se harto de jugar y alo con más fuerza que los dos muchachos, llevándoselos a los tres adentro del portal.

Harold, que apenas había salido del asombro se incorporo, una vez el portal recobro el color blanco inicial.- ¡¿Me puedes decir que demonios paso, Sam?!

Si algo era realmente increíble era que el jugador no se inmuto en el momento del desastre ni ante la desaparición de los tres que entraron al portal, pero ante la pregunta de Harold, este pareció que le hizo una indicación con la cabeza para que se acercara a ver la pantalla.

Una vez que el ya un poco furioso Harold se acerco, la expresión de su rostro cambio totalmente a un asombro mezclado con miedo.

-No puede ser, pero como es que paso esto?

A lo que el catatónico Sam, contesto levantando los hombros sin soltar el mando de la consola.

-Si esto es lo que creo que es, tenemos que ayudarlos a salir de ahí, ante de que se maten, o antes que llegue Dakota y me mate- lo que pase primero dijo Harold, a lo que Sam pareció contestar con su clásica risa. Harold salio del sótano a buscar un poco mas de ayuda, dejando a Sam y al portal solos, teniendo la esperanza de que los tres ex participantes que entraron en el pudieran salir de ahí.

* * *

-Tyler, Tyler, despierta de una vez, viejo- dijo Trent

El deportista abrió los ojos, se llevo una mano a la cabeza por el fuerte mareo que había sentido al entrar al portal, le tardo unos instantes relacionar lo que había sucedido, hasta que finalmente se incorporo, aun con la mano sobre la frente.

-¿Trent?, pero que… ¡¿Dónde esta Lindsay?! Y que te paso viejo?- dijo una vez observo a Trent.

El músico tenia una apariencia totalmente distinta, vestía una camisa verde de mangas anchas, con un overol de jean azul, con unos zapatos cafés, guantes blancos, y una gorra verde con una T invertida le complementaba el atuendo, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Tyler era el espeso bigote negro que le había salido a Trent.

-¡Ah que te ocurrió, pareces un fontanero ítaloamericano mal pagado!, y que onda con eso que ese bicho que te salio en la cara, parece una gata peluda negra.

-Supongo que lo mismo que paso a ti, Tyler- dijo Trent tratando de mantener la compostura- y creo que por eso, te refieres al bigote, si lo se, no es de mi estilo, parezco uno de esos tipos que van a los bares de solo hombres, mírate un segundo.

Trent le acerco un espejo de la nada al deportista que se observo detenidamente, ahora vestía un overol de jean azul sobre la ropa deportiva, llevaba los mismos guantes y zapatos que Trent, y su banda deportiva había sido reemplazada por una gorra roja con una T, pero igual que Trent, Tyler quedo asombrado con el bigote marrón que tenia en medio del rostro.

-Pero que diablos- y una vez superado el asombró- ¡Hey, lindo bigote, me veo muy masculino, muy rudo!

-Jaja, te ves como el metrosexual más arrogante de este siglo, y eso es mucho viniendo mi parte.

-No no no, en serio viejo me veo muy bien con el, me veo como Freddie Mercury- dijo Tyler mientras se frotaba el bigote ambas manos, totalmente fascinado con el vello facial que había obtenido.

-Freddie Mercury ¿el cantante de Queen? Ya quisieras viejo- le dijo Trent con un sarcasmo similar al de Noah- pero bien, tenemos que pensar, donde estamos.

Veamos- dijo Tyler- nos arrastro ese brazo junto con Lindsay, vestimos de cómo plomeros que parece que no han trabajado en años, tenemos esas gorras con letra, y sobretodo el bigote, eso quiere decir que…

-Si, eso parece- dijo Trent.

-¡OH NO, ESTAMOS EN UN JUEGO DE SONIC, EL ERIZO!

Trent se dio un terrible facepalm ante la estupidez de su compañero de videojuego. Luego recobrando un poco la compostura inhalando suavemente extendiendo los brazos en señal de calma, que sino lo hacia seguramente hubiera golpeado a Tyler.

-Viejo es seguro que estamos en un video juego de Super Mario.

-¿Y como es que lo sabes?- pregunto Tyler.

Trent no dijo una palabra y solo señalo hacia arriba de sus cabezas, donde había un cartel flotante gigante que decía con letras iluminadas: SUPER MARIO BROS.

-ahhh por eso lo decías Trent- dijo Tyler- ¿entonces tenemos que jugar el juego para saber que fue de Lindsay?

-Lo mas seguro es que haya sido capturada, y tengamos que rescatarla- dijo Trent

-¡Vaya! esto es mas genial que solo un juego de deportes, podré mostrar mi gran habilidad en saltos, y podré salvar a mi querida Lindsay, y pensar que Harold nos guardo esta sorpresa.

Ehhh, no creo que Harold haya hecho esto viejo- dijo Trent- mas parece que hubo…

-Ah mira, algo se acerca- dijo Tyler ignorando totalmente a Trent

Y ante ellos una criatura parecida a un hongo marrón con cara de pocos amigos (algo muy similar a Duncan, o Heather) se les acercaba a paso liviano.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago?- empezó a desesperarse Tyler, ante la el acercamiento de su adversario.

-Es un Goomba, Tyler- dijo Trent- sáltale encima para vencerlo.

-¿Cómo es que conoces el nombre?- pregunto Tyler- ¿y por que tengo que hacerlo yo?

-Solo hazlo viejo, además sumaras mas puntos con Lindsay si le dices a cuantos venciste para rescatarla.

Eso pareció encender una chispa de competencia en Tyler, la sola idea de ir a rescatar a su linda novia, como el príncipe azul (o rojo en este caso) a una princesa fue más que suficiente.

-Ok, ahí voy- dijo Tyler tomando carrera, y cuando empezó a correr- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Mientras ambos se acercaban directo al choque, y antes de que el deportista se propusiera a saltar, una vez mas su torpeza apareció haciendo que se tropezara con una piedrita en el camino, si bien es cierto que a los goombas son de los que tienen que saltárseles para vencerlos, el hecho que en pleno tropiezo le cayo encima también sirvió de mucho, pues de alguna forma extraña lo mando a volar.

-Ah, creo que este va a ser un largo viaje- dijo Trent resignado- comenzó a caminar golpeo un bloque con signo de interrogación del que salio un champiñón con ojos.

-Tyler, toma el hongo- dijo Trent.

-Ahí voy, ahhhhh- corrió hacia el y en el ultimo momento le salto pasándole por encima haciendo que el hongo blanco de manchas rojas siguiera de largo.

Trent a esto solo se llevo una mano a la frente, moviendo la cabeza, totalmente resignado.

Y así siguieron el camino, por suerte de Tyler su gran torpeza le sirvió para vencer a unos cuantos hongos caminantes malvados (goombas) y tortugas gigantes (Koopas), y para desgracia de Trent, la torpeza de Tyler le costaba caro cada vez que un hongo blanco se les acercaba, una estrella salía, o una flor de fuego emergía de los bloques, pues al parecer Tyler era jugador 1, y cuando el avanzaba la pantalla anterior quedaba atrás dejando sin poder agarrar los útiles objetos, a lo que cada vez que intentaba explicarle, Tyler respondía.

"No necesitamos cosas como hongos y flores, viejo, viejo, vamos muy bien y no nos ha pasado nada"

Y antes de que pudiera explicarles las funciones de los objetos, Tyler seguía corriendo al ver enemigos, cosa que también tenia consecuencias negativas para Trent de cuando en cuando, como la vez que salto sobre una tortuga Koopa dos veces seguidas, y el caparazón salio disparado dándole a Trent en la cabeza, o cuando Tyler salto sobre una tortuga voladora que fue a caerle encima directo a Trent, que al si agarrar los hongos terminaba sin perder vidas, un tanto molesto con Tyler.

Continuaron por el Mundo 1, atravesando la primera parte, luego la subterránea parte segunda, la tercera parte llena de colinas y abismos profundos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al comienzo de la cuarta zona, ahí ante ellos un enorme castillo de ladrillo marrón oscuro se erguía ante ellos.

-Seguro que quien secuestro a Lindsay, estará aquí- dijo Trent

-¿Y como lo sabes viejo?- pregunto Tyler

-Créeme he jugado este juego de niño, el antagonista es un dragón tortuga que se la pasa secuestrando a chicas lindas, no me preguntes para que.- comento Trent

-¡Vaya! Y nosotros llamamos antagonista a uno de nosotros que juega sucio para ganar- dijo Tyler- pero viejo, eso suena súper perturbador, mas con mi Lindsay metida ahí dentro ¡Vamos Trent, hay que salvarla!

Una vez entrado en el monstruoso edificio, el panorama cambio totalmente, un calor insoportable los tomo por sorpresa, todo el interior era de ladrillos blancos como huesos, y fuera de la iluminación provista por unas antorchas, había una densa oscuridad en el.

-Bien, el dragón debe tener a la princesa al final de este castillo…creo que así era como iba el juego- dijo Trent

-Viejo, hace mucho calor aquí dentro- dijo Tyler- ¿estamos en un horno?

-Algo así viejo, mira hacia abajo- le contesto el músico.

Tyler miro al final de unos ladrillos, un abismo de lava hirviente se veía, las chispas rojas saltaban, como pirañas esperando a la caída de una desafortunada victima.

-Muy bien tengo que saltar- dijo el deportista tomando carrera- ¡Ahí voy Lindsayyyy!

A lo que en plena corrida, pego un salto más alto que largo, se dio de cabeza contra el techo, di un giro en el aire, aterrizando de casualidad del otro lado, con la cabeza quedando colgando del pozo de lava y el resto del cuerpo en tierra firme.

-Es increíble que te des tantos golpes, Tyler- dijo Trent, habiendo ya saltado y acomodado a Tyler- creía que yo era el de las caídas dolorosas pero veo que no te llego a los talones, sin ofender viejo.

-Do me fendes- dijo Tyler mareado, levantando el pulgar.

Siguieron adelante, esquivando bolas de fuego, barreras de fuego, una ocasional tortuga esqueleto, el camino se iba haciendo más complicado, las subidas y bajadas, la aparición de siniestros fantasmas sonrientes, de tortugas con cascos de football americano que lanzaban martillos, de tortugas esqueléticas que al saltar sobre ella se desparramaban para solo volverse a armar al siguiente segundo, y finalmente las llamaradas lanzadas directamente que los obligaba a saltar, agacharse, cubrirse, o caer en una especie de trincheras.

Y finalmente el cuarto se ensancho repentinamente, los ladrillos se reemplazaron por un puente de madera, y del lado opuesto de donde el Tyler/Mario y el Trent/Luigi estaban, la figura imponente de un lagarto tortuga gigantesco los observaba. Tenía púas en su caparazón, pelo tan rojo como lava que había bajo ellos adornaba su cabeza y daba color a sus cejas, cuernos filosos en su cabeza, y dientes curvos se veían de su boca, una sus ojos reflejaban un maliciosa seguridad y arrogancia dignas de un rey perverso, unas bandas de metal en donde comenzaban los brazos y en los codos, unas filosas garras tenia tanto en la patas delanteras, como en las traseras en las que se apoyaba para caminar y saltar.

-Bien así que finalmente los "héroes" han llegado a mi castillo- dijo con una voz profunda y gruesa- los felicito gusanos, pero les juro que esta vez no lograran arruinar mis planes, lo juro por mi nombre: Bowser M. Koopa, el indiscutible rey de los koopas, y el próximo gran soberano de esta tierra.

-Devuélvenos a Lindsay, lagartija gigante - dijo Tyler, levantando sus puños- O te patearemos el trasero.

-Gwa ha ha ha ha- comenzó a reírse el gran Koopa- en primera soy un Koopa, gusano descerebrado, y en segunda ¿Quién es esa Lindsay de la que hablas? La única chica que tengo secuestrada es la princesa Peach, del reino de los hongos, dijo señalando a la damisela en apuros que estaba justo detrás de el en una jaula. En efecto Trent había acertado en su suposición de que Bowser tenía secuestrada a Lindsay pues era ella la que estaba atada de pies y manos, y con una mordaza en la boca en la jaula.

-¡mmmhhh! ¡Mmmhyylerr!- trataba de pedir ayuda la chica rubia pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

- Viejo, creo que te equivocaste de persona- dijo Trent.

-¿Equivocarme?- dijo Bowser

-Si ella se llama Lindsay, la novia del chico de rojo, Tyler

-Mario- corrigió Bowser.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Trent.

-Si, no lograran engañarme fontaneros bigotudos, el tipo de rojo es Mario, el sujeto que siempre estropea mis infalibles planes- dijo con arrogancia- y tu eres, su hermano, el miedoso bigoton ¿como era tu nombre?...ehmmm, haber, era algo italiano…Giuseppe, no, no ese no ¡Luigi!...no tampoco, a bueno te llamare Mario verde.

Ante el comentario Trent, quedo con una mira choqueante, con un ojo mas abierto que el otro, al darse cuanta que estaba rodeado de tontos.

-Y estoy, seguro de que ella es Peach- dijo señalando de nuevo a Lindsay- así que hermanos Mario, lárguense antes de que barra el piso de mi castillo con sus cabezas.

-Viejo, en serio- dijo Trent- solo mírala, no viste como la princesa de ningún reino de este sitio, ni tiene corona.

-Cierto- dijo Bowser- aunque tal vez la disfrazaron para que no me diera cuenta, pero yo soy muy listo fontaneros.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Tyler- ¿así que mi Lindsay era la princesa de todo un reino, quien lo hubiera sabido?

Trent se dio un fuerte palmazo en la frente.

-Tyler, no le sigas el juego, mejor enfoquémonos en salvar a Lindsay ¿te parece?

-Seguro, pero como lo haremos, talvez tenga fuerza a montones- dijo Tyler- pero no creo poder golpear a este tipo.

-No hay problema- dijo Trent- ¿vez esa llave en forma de hacha al final de su puente?

Si- contesto Tyler.

Solo tenemos que tomarla y entonces el puente caera- dijo Trent

-Viejo eso suena…muy estupido- dijo Tyler- es decir yo no seré muy listo pero no soy tan tonto como para poner algo que haga perder en el lugar donde juego de local.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Trent- pero vamos aprovecharlo a nuestro favor.

-Si- dijo Tyler tomando carrera- ¡Ahí voy Lindsayyyyyyyy!

El deportista corrió a todo lo que pudo por el puente de madera, extrañamente sólido y macizo.

-Tyler espera- dijo Trent, a pesar de que el otro no lo oía por el sonido de su propio grito.

Pero era tarde, Tyler corría hacia Bowser, que dio un salto en alto, una vez que Tyler estuvo bajo el, el gran koopa se precipito a gran velocidad, aplastando a Tyler sobre su enorme trasero, dejando solo las piernas del deportista rojo libres.

-Gwa ha ha ha ha- río Bowser- no soy tan tonto como para caer con la misma trampa tantas veces ¿y ahora que harás tu Mario verde?- y terminando la oración disparo una potente ráfaga contra Trent, que la esquivo agachándose.

Trent, pensó, que Bowser tenia razón, con Tyler como rehén del trasero del koopa, no podría romper el puente sin tener que sacrificar a Tyler en el proceso, eso molestaba bastante a Trent, tenia que pensar una forma de cómo sacar al deportista de ese predicamento, mientras tanto Bowser seguía disparando llamaradas, bolas de fuego, y ráfagas que Trent lograba esquivar por los pelos.

-¡Ya se!- dijo el músico- ¡Oye Tyler! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que Lindsay se me insinúo en la isla, en el desafío de las canoas y que se recostó sobre mi piernas?

Algo pareció ejercer presión sobre Bowser, las piernas de Tyler fuertemente apoyadas, junto a las manos que había logrado poner las palmas contra el suelo, levantando levente a Bowser, como si estuviera haciendo lagartijas con algo muy pesado sobre su espalda.

-¡LINDDDSAAAY!- grito enloquecido- ¡VOY A SALVARTE!

-Si funciono- dijo Trent- convertir esto en una "competencia" logro avivar el espíritu de Tyler.

-Gwa ha ha ha ha- comenzó a carcajear el rey koopa- veo que lo celos te motivan a levantarte chico, pero todavía tengo un as en la manga- dijo sacando un enorme ajo de la nada- menos mal que Wario me enseño este movimiento, no se me había ocurrido a mi Gwa ha ha ha ha- y luego de esto se trago el ajo de una sola bocada.

Mientras Tyler seguía forcejando, se empezó a escuchar un fuerte sonido que venia del vientre de la gran tortuga, era un sonido siniestro que solo podía ser una cosa.

-¡Santo Cielos, no! ¡Tyler, sal de ahí!-grito Trent

Pero era tarde, un enorme gas apestoso que provino del gran koopa, que causo que la fuerza de Tyler fuera disminuyendo al enfrentarse al horrible hedor, hasta que finalmente cedió del todo y volvió aplastarlo, esta vez las piernas pataleaban continuamente, tal vez porque se estuviera sofocando por el miasma horrible.

-¡vaya! Cof cof cof- Trent agitaba la mano frente al rostro para apartar el gas de encima- Huele peor que los de Owen ¿ahora que hago, como vencemos a este tipo?

-Gwa ha ha ha, estas arruinado Mario verde, no hay nada que puedas hacer dijo levantándose y tomando a Tyler por una pierna, a lo que prosiguió a tratar de golpear a Trent con el como si de un martillo se tratase, dándole un golpe a Trent que lo mando a uno de los huecos anteriores al puente.

Trent estuvo colapsado por uno instantes hasta que escuchó levemente en su oído como si un susurro se tratase.

-¡Oye, oye, oye, viejo, levántate

-¿Que? ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Trent, y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió.

Ante el había un espíritu de color celeste grisáceo se podía ver a través de el con claridad, era muy diferente a los que habían visto mientras atravesaban el castillo, este parecía algo mas diferente, como si se tratase mas de un holograma de una proyección, que de un autentico ente.

Al principio el músico de ojos verdes no lo reconoció pero luego de unos segundos de inquietante silencio lo reconoció del todo, sino lo había hecho antes era porque la ultima vez que lo había visto era mas el reflejo de un zombie sin cerebro que el de un ser humano normal.

-vos sos… ¡¿Sam?!-exclamo como quien saca un respuesta que uno la tiene en la punta de la lengua y no puede recordarla- ¿Qué paso viejo, te moriste?

-Je je- río el gamer- al contrario jamás me sentí mas vivo, la cosa es que cuando juego mas de 16 horas seguidas sin parar a mis videojuegos entro en un estado que me gusta llamar "Zen Game", mi mente se desconecta del cuerpo, y paso a formar parte del mundo virtual, hasta que la condenada vejiga humana me llama por necesidad.

-¡Vaya! Viejo eso si que es vicio- dijo Trent

-Je je, pero un vicio practico viejo- le contesto Sam- has notado que luego de lanzar ese "Bowser Waft" dejo de lanzar fuego, y empezó a tratar de golpearte?

-¿ese que?- pregunto el músico

-ese movimiento, que hizo lanzando un gas como Wario en el Super Smash Bros. Brawl

-Ahh, ahora que lo dices tienes razón viejo- dijo Trent- y ahora que lo huelo (_sniff, sniff)…_ahjj! El olor sigue en el aire.

-Tienes que usar un poco de fuego y con eso lo vencerás, viejo- dijo Sam- el gas de ese pedo se encenderá y con eso le ganaras a Bowser.

-¿y como voy a hacer eso?- dijo Trent

-Pues con esto- dijo sacando de la su espalda una flor que brillaba como una llama

-¿una flor de fuego? ¿Pero como?- pregunto Trent

-formar parte del juego tiene sus ventajas je je- le contesto Sam- ahora ve a ganar de una vez esto.

Trent tomo la flor y su ropa cambio: el overol se volvió verde, y su ropa y gorro se volvieron blancos- no es mi estilo de ropa, pero bueno ahora de terminar con este juego.

-Genial-dijo Sam- Je je.

Trent corrió de nuevo hacia el puente con el espectro Sam cubriéndole la retaguardia, ahí Bowser seguía sosteniendo a Tyler de las piernas como si de una especie de porra se tratara, golpeándole la cabeza contra la otra garra.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren quien volvió sino es otro que el Mario verde- dijo Bowser- ¿listo para que te aplaste gusano? Gwa ha ha ha ha.

-Listo para acabar con esto tonto lagarto- y diciendo esto junto ambas manos donde empezó a concentrarse una bola de fuego de color verde, que parecía que iba haciendo cada vez más grande, hasta que finalmente tomo la forma de un globo..

-¿¡QUE?! ESPERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-exclamo el gran koopa asustado- ¡¿NO LO SABES LO PASA SI LANZAS FUEGO EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE GAS?!

-Se acabo viejo, fin del juego- dijo Trent, y luego de esto lanzo el fuego directo en la habitación.

La explosión que ocurrió por la combinación del fuego y el pedo del Bowser, fue de tal magnitud que todo el cuarto quedo quemado y en parte destruido, tanto que ya unos pocos de luz se veían através de los huecos.

Trent fue empujado un poco hacia atrás por la explosión, el gran lagarto estaba tendido en medio del puente semi-inconsciente, y Tyler por otro la explosión lo había lanzado al lado opuesto del puente cerca de la llave. Trent se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia Bowser.

-Fin del juego, perro lagartija- dijo Trent- ¡Oye Tyler! ¿Estas bien viejo?

El deportista que estaba tendido boca arriba, con la cabeza viendo hacia donde se encontraba Lindsay enjaulada, levanto un pulgar hacia arriba para responderle al músico, por desgracia al otro segundo el brazo pareció perder fuerza que lo mantenía en alto cayendo, y justo donde fue a parar: a la llave que sostenía el puente intacto, que ante el leve toque del deportista se salio, haciendo que toda la estructura del puente se cayera en una sola pieza.

-¡rayos!- fue lo único que llego a decir Trent antes de caer junto con el rey koopa a la foso con lava que estaba bajo ellos.

Cuando el músico cayo al fondo algo asombroso paso en lugar de hundirse en la ardiente lava, pareció que pego un salto increíblemente fuerte con el que salio despedido hacia arriba, llevándose las manos a la retaguardia por la quemadura, mientras gritaba de dolor, parecía un cohete que había salido mal al despegar, cuando empezó a caer cayo directamente al lado de Tyler.

Una vez que se le paso el dolor se levanto y dijo- que buena, suerte viejo casi no lo logro.

-ahh, lo siento Trent, no quería hacer eso- contesto Tyler.

-Esta bien vie…Tyler ¿que te paso? mírate el rostro- y diciendo esto le alcanzo el espejo.

-¿Que, que tengo?-dijo y se miro la cara-….¡Nooooo! mi bigote mi hermoso y masculino bigote que paso?

-Parece que se quemo por el fuego de la explosión- dijo Sam que se volvió a aparecer frente a ellos, con un gesto pensativo- mala suerte, creo, pero vean el lado amable vencieron a Bowser y ya tienen a Lindsay a salvo.

-¡¿Pero a que precio?!- dijo Tyler triste.

-Ah vamos viejo solo terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Trent

-Para ti es fácil decirlo viejo, tu todavía tienes tu bigote- contesto un poco ofendido Tyler.

-Ahhh-suspiro el músico, acercándose a la palanca que al tirar de ella, la jaula de Lindsay bajo despacio hasta el suelo, luego el músico procedió a desatarla y quitarle la mordaza.

-¡Tylerrr!-exclamo la rubia que una vez liberada corrió hacia el deportista, lo abrazo y lo beso, cosa que hizo que Tyler recuperada el buen humor, y luego de esto comenzaron a besuquearse.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Trent- hago la mayor parte del trabajo, venzo al monstruo, y aun asi lo unico que obtengo es una quemadura en el trasero, un bigote pasado de moda, y este traje de fontanero raro, pero no me quedo con la chica..

-Ahh es lo normal, viejo- dijo Sam- después de todo eres Luigi, el nunca se queda con la princesa, además sino esto se llamaría "Super Trent Bros."

-¿Cómo que a esto?- dijo Trent- Sabes, olvídalo solo quiero salir de aquí para poder tocar un rato mi guitarra, sin monstruos ni tortugas gigantes ¿Dónde esta la salida viejo?

-Por ahí je je- dijo Sam apuntando a una puerta de metal del tamaño de una persona donde arriba decía en letrero de neon verde "Exit".

-Esto es una broma- dijo Trent- Oigan, nos vamos chicos.

Trent abrió la puerta que emitió una fuerte luz blanca al abrirse al igual que la maquina que había creado Harold. Trent se aparto a un lado, dejando que la pareja del deportista inepto y la rubia inocente, que seguía besuqueándose pasaran primero, apenas haciendo caso de donde seguían estando o a donde iban.

Antes de cruzar el umbral, Trent se detuvo a preguntarle algo Sam que lo venia incomodando desde hace un rato.

-Oye pense que eran 8 los mundos- dijo Trent- ¿como es que solo pasamos 1?

-Hay ventajas en forma parte del juego- dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo

Trent se rio y luego se dio cuenta de algo mas-Espera un segundo Sam si nosotros estamos aquí y Bowser pensó que éramos Mario, Luigi, Peach ¿Dónde están los verdaderos?

El gamer levanto sus hombros con total expresión de incertidumbre- ¿Quién sabe viejo? Tal vez estén haciendo algo importante.

-Tal vez- concluyo Trent, que cruzo el umbral seguido por Sam, que cerro cuidadosamente la puerta al salir de ese mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el barrio de Brooklyn, Nueva York, los hermanos Mario se relajaban en un sofá viendo películas en su televisor comiendo pochochos (maíz tostado, palomitas), habían decidido tomarse un descanso del trabajo de héroes por el fin de semana, y solo decidieron no hacer nada, mientras que la princesas Peach y Daisy fueron al centro comercial.

-Oye hermano, tal vez debimos avisar a Bowser de que nos íbamos el fin de semana con las chicas- dijo Luigi

-Shhhh ¡Luigi! Estoy tratando de ver la película- dijo Mario

-Si ya veo- le contesto su hermano menor- ¿Qué estamos viendo?

-Una película del 93, "los súper hermanos Mario" es muy mala- dijo el fontanero rojo

-¿Y por que estamos viendo esto?

-Por que el tipo gordo con bigote se me hace conocido, pero me gustaría saber a quien, para decírtelo- le contesto Mario

-Si, bueno, porque no pones otra cosa, escuche que pasan repeticiones de la cuarta temporada de Drama Total, y como no la vimos mientras estábamos cuando viajábamos por el espacio pensaba que… - dijo Luigi

-Shhh, no me dejas oír- dijo una vez más Mario.

Como verán ustedes, la situación que Trent y Tyler acababan de realizar, era un posible fiel reflejo de lo que es en realidad jajaja.

_**Fin**_


End file.
